Just Go With It
by TheBookWormLoner
Summary: 17 year old Jace Herondale is in need of some major jock protection. When he finally gets one, he introduces her to them as his girlfriend. Oh, and, she just so happens to be the badass of school.
1. Chapter 1

**EHEHHEM, Hello people of this human world. As you know, I am… yeah I'm not going to start like that. Anyway, I have done a deleting spree where I deleted all the stories I felt stupid for. This will probably be my last TMI for a while. I have decided my obsession with the stories got to stop. I will make a PJO, KC, and… um… that's pretty much it. So yeah… I will, in fact, not create a Percy and Annabeth one because (and don't hate me for saying this) I am not a very big fan. Like, I don't hate it but I'm not overly happy about it either. I actually read and look at more things with the other stuff they ship him with (Nico and sometimes Jason though my OTP is Jasico) then actually him and Annabeth. So… yup. Now let me discuss the actual story. I have read a lot of FF and in a lot; Clary is never the bad self she should be. It's always Jace so I decided why not change that. So here you go guys: Just Go With It. (totally OOC probably)**

"I-I do have friends." A cornered Jace Herondale stuttered. The giant in front of him, burst into a large fit of heavy laughter.

"You have friends? Who are they? Your library books?" he mocked. He lifted the blonde boy up and struck him to one of the lockers.

"All right anus, leave him alone" a new voice said. Jace peeked from around the leather covered shoulder and glanced at the girl.

"Ooh! Clary is mad." Ricky, the stupid jock who had been messing with him, said with mocked fear. She stomped her dark, black boots and he immediately let go of Jace. "You were lucky this time Jace." He gave one hard glance at both of them and scurried off after a couple of fake boob filled blondes.

"You were lucky I was here. " Clary sneered.

"Look Clary! I- I uh.." he trailed off.

"You what?"

"Ineedyoutopretendtobemygirlfriendsotheycanleavemealone" he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Clary asked looking confused.

Of course she won't, he thought. I'm just a nerd and she's the bad girl. Ew, when did I become so cheesy?

"I need _you," _He started with a deep breath. "To pretend to be my girlfriend so they can leave me alone"

"Me?" she said, flabbergasted at his question.

"Please Clary? I just…"

"Sure," she interrupted.

She glanced at him for a long time. "But I want 20 dollars every week we are pretending. Okay? And we got to make a bet that we won't fall in love like in those stupid movies got it?"

"Um…. Okay?"

She grabbed his hand and shook it hard. Her hand bobbed along with her red curly hair. "Then Mr. Herondale, you got yourself a deal." 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Holy crack. Holy crack! 20 followers for one chapter (which was pretty short and ugly)? That's incredible! I love y'all! Anyway, I was not going to update today but some other day. But since I got my new iPod on Monday I've been struggling a lot with time. (You see, I got the latest one and my computer does not have the latest itunes so I pretty much have to find another way to get all my music and pictures in). Anyway, review! Yeah, you should do that. Also, I have realized something. If I'm going to change their (Jace and Clary's) personality around, than the whole crew just flips with them. So, you know when they do the gender bend? Yeah, this is like that. Except, it's a personality bend. **

**Song of the Day: Paper Planes by M.I.A **

"So, we're just going to walk in and expect everyone to believe us?" Clary asked him. She laid her black boots against his headboard and stared off into space. She made ridiculous sounds with her pink gum.

"I guess- can you stop that." He finished, annoyed at the red head.

"Ooh! Nerd is mad. What you gonna do? Hit me with your chemistry notebook?" she mocked.

Irritated, Jace leaned over, took a random sock that lay in his car, shoved it into her mouth, and watched as she spit both the nasty sock and the gum out of her mouth.

"Okay, first of all." She stared after she had tried to rub the nasty out of her tongue. "Why did you do that? Second of all, why do you have a dirty sock that smells like you had diarrhea and had no place, but the sock, to poop in?"

"Well, I share this car with my brother. He is a little messy." He reasoned. He grimaced at the thought of Alec's messiness. "Plus, chewing gum loudly is one of my pet peeves.

"Uh, that's ridiculous."

"What?! There is a lot of people in this world who's pet peeve is chewing gum loudly." He watched as the students passed by, clearly avoiding her gaze.

"Are you blushing?" she teased. His red blossoms increased.

"Uh," he said coughing out the embarrassment. "I think we should go now. Class starts in ten minutes."

Lazily, Clary shoved the door open and followed him out of his old, ugly, rusty pickup truck. She walked close by him and threatened people with her eyes.

"You know, I would tell you that you can do much better than Mr. Loser over here… but well, you can't." Someone behind her said. The voice was a snotty piece of crap she would never forget for the rest of her life.

"Well, Minnie. At least I got a boyfriend. What happened to your last one? Did you sit on him? Oh! I know your fake boobs suffocated him." She threw back.

She watched as Jace tightened up and stepped back from her.

"That's sad. Even your boyfriend is afraid your ugly face." Her fake, plastic, one brain celled, girls pretended to throw up. She sneered wildly at them.

Jace, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. After all, he was taught in a home with manners. Never had he ever been involved with a fight.

"Stop." He whispered. He knew that wasn't enough. Neither of them had heard him. "Stop." He said, louder than the last time.

They seemed to hear him because they froze and glanced back at him. He instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Come on Clary, we need to get to class." He said tugging her.

She wouldn't budge.

"Okay I will stop…" Minnie trailed off. She glanced at her crew and smirked. "But you have to prove it… kiss."

"That is the cheesiest piece of crap ever. Hell no, I'm not doing anything." Clary sneered.

"No Clary, do it. She might leave us alone." He muttered.

"No Jace! That's a load of bull! I have nothing to prove to her!"

"Clary…"

"What Jace?!" she cried. "I'm not doing it. I don't do cheesy crap."

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

He stared nervously into her green eyes. Her sneer made her glistening white teeth show. He solved algebra questions in his head like his mother had showed him to do when he was nervous.

"Why are yo-"

He silenced her with a sappy, cheesy kiss.

**Sorry that was so cheesy…**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG guys! Now I'm at 31 follows! Which is still pretty amazing for me. I mean, I know some people on here get 60 follows in one chapter but I'm so used to everyone being invisible to me. I mean, I am pretty invisible still. (I'm not exaggerating. Last year there was a lot of people that when the teacher called me they would say "Who's Jasmin?" and I was there with them since the beginning and some even had me for more than one class with me.) **

**Someone suggested something in the reviews and it clicked in my head. So thank you kind stranger who gave me the idea! (This chappie goes to you beautiful) I'm making Jace have a makeover. **

The kiss was short. Minnie snorted her snotty snort and swayed away. Clary stood there frozen like a giant badass rock.

He broke the kiss hoping she wasn't going to beat him up. He didn't hope good enough.

She shoved him hard into the ground. A pink, faint blush tickled her cheeks. "That meant nothing! NOTHING NERD."

Without looking back, she ran off to class without him.

()()()

He never apologized. He would've but she looked worse than Isabelle, his sister, on her period. She growled like a dog every time he tried to walk up to her.

He determined (after being shoved into a locker by the jocks) that he needed a new plan. And his sister was the person he needed to talk to.

"What do you want again?" she asked. She was deep in her closet.

"I need you to give me a makeover." He repeated.

She walked out with a stack of clothes. They immediately fell. "Oh Jace! Finally. But what made you want this?"

He glanced around the room awkwardly. "Well… I need to stop being a nerd. The jocks hate me."

He saw Isabelle's protective mother shield go up. He had always been her favorite brother.

"Jace, you don't have to change for them. If you don't want to then don't." she said in a motherly tone.

"But I want to Izzy. I have tried everything. Even faking being in a relationship with bad Clary." He stared at her with eyes of desperation.

"Fine," she agreed combing through his hair. "But this makeover won't make them stop. You need Clary to. It's the only way."

He nodded. "Anything Izzy, I'll do anything to be different."

()()()

His big brother, Alec, sat in the driver seat the next morning. "You look awesome bro. You go knock them speechless." He loved his brother for encouraging him but he wasn't so sure.

He remembered Clary and his conversation last night.

_"__That's so stupid." She had said. "You don't have to change to please someone else." _

_"__But I do." He had reasoned. "They won't leave me alone. And I'm sick of it." His voice cracked a couple of times. _

_Her voice had softened to a soft caramel sound, "Jace..." he had heard loud yells. "I have to go Jace. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_The line died. _

"Okay, I'm going to go." Jace said. He puffed his leather jacket and opened the door. "Bye Alec. Say hi to Mangus for me."

His brother nodded and gave him a big thumb up.

He was stopped by stares.

He saw a small figure push away people that had ganged up to watch this new him. He saw the worn out boots. "Jace?"

**Song of the day: Classic by MKTO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Songs of the day: F You by Sleeping With Sirens (it is by Cee Lo Green but I love the SWS one better) **

**Haunt by Bastille (I LOVE THEM!)**

No one spoke.

They all stood shocked in place and watched as Jace and Clary gave each other a stare down. Eventually the bell rang and everyone scurried away whispering.

Jace finally broke the stare and walked away from her.

"Wait Jace!" he heard her call. "You were serious?"

He stopped and turned rock hard.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a harsh tone. He didn't even recognize himself.

"I thought you were pulling my leg. You know… joking about this whole makeover."

He barked a harsh laugh. "You thought I was joking. I don't think you realize how much I want this Clary. I've always dreamed about being the talk of the school and now I am. So, you either go with it or you don't get paid."

She looked at him in surprise. At first, he thought she was going to retort and screw him up but all she did was shrug her shoulders and nod. "My family needs money."

He didn't care who needed it. It stung him that she had chosen to go with it. But he didn't want it to sting. He wanted it to feel normal. So why did his heart sting?

()()

At lunch, he sat in the courtyard and was crowded by a group of jocks who punched his shoulder and clapped him in the back. Clary sat next to him and ate her potato chips in silence. She messed around with the zipper of her leather jacket and never looked up at him.

"What's up with you?" he asked once the jocks had left. "You look like someone stepped on your toes."

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Whatever, I'll leave you to PMS on your own ***I hate how guys just assume that because we are mad or sad that we're PMSing or on our periods***" he said giving her a small shrug.

He started to lift his body off of the trunk he was sitting on but Clary was faster. She shoved him down with one boot.

She didn't want to. But his new attitude had made her feel stupid and angry.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell they fed you today but you can't go around saying that to girls. It's offensive. Also, what the hell _is _wrong with _you_? Suddenly you get a makeover and you act like you're the king of the world?" she yelled. She clenched and unclenched her fist just like her therapist told her to. She took two breaths in and then let them out. Her foot began to ache from holding it out.

"Ooh excuse me, princess. I didn't know I had to tell you all of my business." He argued back. "Plus, look who's talking. This is your attitude. You are such a brat."

"Don't say that." She hissed. She had heard those words before. They made her feel naked.

"Ooh why? Because that's what you are, a little daddy's girl?"

"Don't bring my father into this." She stated. She let down his leg and he shuffled out.

He smirked realizing he had hit the jack pot. "And why is that? Because he's just like you? A freak?"

She burst. Her curled hair flew everywhere. "Because he hits me!"

She noticed the way his face paled and in a millisecond, she saw the old Jace. "C-Clary. I-I…"

"Save it." She reasoned. She picked her bag up noticing that everyone had left and that class had already started. "And keep your money I don't need it."

**Blah, I hate this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's been a while. **

**Song of the Day: Déjà vu by Sleeping With Sirens**

Jace felt like it was déjà vu. He had searched multiple halls for the odd red head. He felt stupid. But his new, ugly side muttered to just forget her and get another girl.

"No," he whispered to himself as he walked the halls. They were empty since he had decided to skip class. "You need Clary."

He didn't and he knew that. It was just this tug that kept him roaming the halls hoping to spot Clary.

When he didn't, he just clumsily sat against the lockers and waited for someone to pass by. He had seen, read, and experienced the look he was trying to perfect.

They did find him eventually. His favorite teacher, Mr. Luke (he loved going by his first name), shoved his way towards him and set all his reading books down. He peered at Jace over his rimmed glasses. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I decided not to go." Jace said lazily chewing his gum loudly. His old self shuttered at the action of his pet peeve.

"Didn't I see you yesterday and you were this nerdy boy? What happened?" Mr. Luke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, people change."

"Please tell me this isn't one of Clarissa's influences on you?" Mr. Luke asked nervously. Jace remembered that Mr. Luke loved Clary with his whole heart. He had been her mom's high school sweetheart before she got married to Clary's father, Valentine.

"No sir. I decided to change my look. Like it?" he answered.

Mr. Luke tried to shove him up from the lockers but Jace tripped him with his heavy black shoes. "Oops." He said faking innocence.

"Yeah, oops," Mr. Luke said picking himself up. He scrambled his hand around his gray vest and took a piece of paper out. He clicked the pen that he had gotten from his hair and scribbled down something. "Oops, it seems that my hand just gave you a detention."

"What? You can't do that." Jace said angrily. He picked himself up and hovered over the small teacher. He didn't even flinch.

"Actually it does count. You just assaulted a teacher. Isn't that right Principal James?" a voice said behind him.

He turned his head and stared at Clary and the principal. He had his arms crossed and he looked at Jace with disappointment. "Detention after school Lightwood." He ordered in a perfect monotone. He nodded towards Clary and Luke and walked away.

"I'm surprised Clary, you're finally the one who doesn't get detention." Luke praised. Clary high fived him clearly happy about the praise.

"I'll see you at the hospital today right?" she asked him. He stuck his pen back in his hair and nodded.

"You bringing your mom flowers? When does she get out anyways?" Luke conversed as if Jace wasn't there.

"Tomorrow. I bought her a house. I don't think I could ever let her go near that jerk's house again." Clary said sighing.

"W-" The bell cut her off and she waved goodbye at Luke and crashed into Jace on her way to the cafeteria.

He watched as she turned around and lingered a small glance at Jace. He didn't say anything because he did the same.

**I'M DONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while huh guys? Sorry, it's just that I've been a pretty crappy week. Not only did I get weighed and realize I am a 5'2 girl that weighs 120 freakin' pounds but for two days in a row, I have been the only one in my whole class (for two classes) without a partner so I just sat there with a blank expression as all of my classmates chatted with their partners and the teacher asked me with a look of pity, "You don't know anyone?" I almost cried then. And then, today, I eat one thing and my mom is calling me out practically calling me fat and then when I ignore her, she laughs at me for being mad for 'no reason'. ****So, sorry again (about ranting about my problems to) let's just get on with the story. **

**(PS: This chapter is not Clace but about what goes on with Clary at home)**

Clary dreaded that time of the day when she had to go home. Luke cancelled on her and she couldn't walk to the hospital since it was two hours away.

She dragged her body against the cracked pavement and prayed the monsters under the cracks didn't claw at her. Her back pack cut deep knots in her crisp shoulder blades.

"Home is where the heart is." She muttered to herself. She bit the inside of her cheeks until a metallic taste ate her whole mouth.

()()()()()()()()

She dropped the keys eight times when she tried to open the door. It was her personal record. The last time she had dropped the keys that many times, she found her mother with an open side and gore leaking from every inch.

When she entered, she was hit in the face by a reeking smell of weed and beer. The room has been rampaged in- again. She tripped over a set of pain killers that had been thrown.

"Jonny? Where are you Jonny?" she called. She quietly walked past her drugged out father who had a runny nose and carefully shoved the broken furniture.

She heard muffled screams and hurried.

"Jonny!" she cried worriedly. "Baby, don't hurt yourself!"

She shoved the door open and spotted her ill brother. His cheeks were blossomed with ugly red scratches. His eyes were a dark blood shot color and his skin in many places was bleeding.

"Oh Jonny Cake what did you do?" she demanded. She dumped her body in a heap next to him and tugged him to her. She softly rocked him.

"C-Clary. They… they wanted me. Oh Clare Bear, the wanted me." He sobbed. She pulled at her red curls in pain.

She hated schizophrenia.

"It's okay. No one will hurt you Jonny Cakes." She whispered supportably.

"_Clarissa!_" Clary's arm stiffened around her brother's shaking body. Her face went blank and she instantly pulled away.

"No Clary don't let him come in." her brother whimpered. He rocked himself muttering a constant," Mommy, where's mommy?"

"I'm coming Valentine." She called. She turned to her delusional brother. "I won't let him baby. Stay right here okay. Play with your friends okay?"

Her brother calmed down and began ranting into the air.

()()()()()

Clary rested her head against the rough wood of the swing. Inside, she could hear her dad sniffling and coughing. Jon lay besides her sleeping soundly. A crowd of Spiderman stickers layered her older brother's skin.

The car's honked along and beamed blinding head lights at her old house. She watched the dead grass bristle against the dark sky and began to cry.

A car pulled up against the curb of her house and assumed it was her father's drug dealer but even in the dark the car was familiar. She pulled Jon against her and watched the person walk up to her.

"Jace? What are you doing here?"

**Song of the day: I'm With You by Avril Lavinge**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god guys! It's been like 7, 6004 years huh? Yeah I know, I missed y'all to baes (I hate that word sooooooooooooooooooooo much). Again, I'm making my lame excuse on how busy I am with school. WHO WANTS A DOUBLE UPDATE? Yeah, you aren't getting one. (I'm leaving soon)**

**QOTD: Have you ever had a stalker? (Okay so my answer isn't really a stalker but he sure in hell is scary. He's in 50% of my classes and he has this weird obsession with making me talk to him. But I don't want to talk to him. He literally goes around and randomly says, "Hey Jasmin." And I'll just look at him like O.O. He even grabbed my pen that he kept stealing from my BUTT POCKET. A girl noticed and looked at me and said, "He just grabbed that from your ass." With a O.O expression. )**

Last Time:

"Jace what are you doing here?"

)()()()()

She watched him walk up the stairs and stand against the dimming light. Jon began to move around under her arm.

"Hey Clary," he said quietly.

She watched his jaw muscles twitch.

"Clare Bear?" Jon mumbled. He lifted his head off her shoulder and watched the air that Jace filled. He began to mumble to his imaginary friends like he did when he was nervous.

"Hey Jonny Cakes, how'd you sleep baby?" she asked ignoring the asshole in front of her. She brushed his hair away and stared into his gem eyes.

"Okay, who's this? Becky doesn't like him." He mumbled. He held his hand out in the air and talked to Becky, his imaginary friend. "Neither will daddy."

"I know baby, why don't you head in okay? Daddy's probably stoned on the couch. Go ahead, babe, I'll catch up to you." She rushed. She helped him lift off the creaky swing.

Once he was gone, she stared at Jace.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" Jace asked bitterly.

"No, he's my brother." She stated bluntly.

"What's wrong with him?"

She stood in anger. Her blood boiled. "There is nothing wrong with him."

"I-"

"Just leave."

He stared in shock. "B-"

"And to think I was going to forgive you."

"Fine." He said angrily.

And he walked away. And this time, she didn't even blink.

**Sorry it's short. **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a long time guys. I know, I'm sorry. But wait, I have something exciting. Ever since I started writing FYI, I've realized y'all have some really amazing thoughts. So, I am making a big book of One Shots for TMI. I know, calm down people, I know you're excited. Every Friday (hopefully) I will tell y'all to send me request. For this week, the top 5 will earn their own one shot. It will be a one shot by its self. The others, will go into the Big Book of One Shots. So guys, all you have to do is. Send me a pair and give me a genre. Example:**

**"****Clace; Horror" **

**For today, y'all can review your request here. And then review it on BBOOS. (PS: If you have a description and all that crap, PM me)**

**Okay? Okay. **

**Last Time: **

**"'****Fine.' He said angrily. And he walked away. And this time, she didn't even blink."**

Jace wondered why he was so stupid. It was a fluid of disease crawling into his brain and slowly making him turn into a one brain celled idiot.

He slammed his hands against the hard horn and sighed with a great frustration. The car in front of his car honked back and slammed the harder to pass Jace.

"God damn it!" he cursed. He swerved into his drive way and leaned his head onto the headboard. Sorely, he shut his ignition and walked into his mansion.

"Afternoon Jace," his adopted mother greeted him perkily. She dried her hands off on her messy apron and grabbed his cheeks to bring him into a kiss.

"Mom," he groaned. "Stop please."

She let him go and looked at him up and down. "What are you wearing baby?"

"Mom, listen." He started. His mother had been gone for many days to go visit his father in England where he was a full time writer.

"He wants to be popular. So he became an asshole." A voice interrupted.

They both turned around to meet a pair of green eyes.

"And who might you be?" Maryse asked cautiously.

"Clary Fray ma'am." She introduced. She glanced at Jace. He noticed how a big shadow of bruises curled along the edges of her face. His mother noticed to.

"Oh darling are you okay?" Maryse asked motherly.

"Yes ma'am, I just hit myself while trying to help my brother shower. I slipped and I hit my head against the sink." She paused and leaned her hand in the air. "Anyway, you dropped this Jace."

He stared at the round wired glasses he had hated for so long. The lens had a small crack through the middle and they were bent in the middle, something he had done in anger.

"Oh thanks." He muttered. He took the glasses and shoved them into his leather pocket.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" his mother asked. She had evacuated from the two and now stood in the kitchen taking a casserole out.

"Sure," she agreed noticing the glares Jace iced her way.

()()())

The room was quiet except for the silent mumbles of Jon, who had not wanted to stay with her woken father.

The bruise on the side of her face ached and itched with awkwardness. It stung with a great amount of power.

"So Clary," Maryse started. "How are you in school?"

"No so great ma'am but my father doesn't care. So I don't care." She said recklessly.

"Clary?" Jon muttered. He lifted his head and Clary saw the glitter of stitches on his upper lip, which she had stitched herself.

"Yes baby?" she asked squeezing his hand.

Everyone silently paused to see the two siblings.

"Daddy said if you talk about him. He's going to w-whoop you." He whispered terrified.

Maryse chocked on her water loudly. She set her glass shakily. She stared at Clary with a look of sadness hidden in her brows. "Clary is it true. What he just said?"

"I have to go." Clary said. She screeched her chair out and knocked over Isabelle's water. "I'm sorry. Oh god. Come on Jonny Cakes. Let's go. Bring Becky with you."

She carefully removed Jon and hurried away.

()()()()()()()()()

That night, Clary curled against Jon and cried silently. She never cried. So why was she so emotional?

The phone rang silently besides her making Jon shuffle. She aimed her hand to the phone and twirled the cord in her hand.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Clary? I need you."

**Song of the Day: Shake it Off by Taylor Swift**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm doing my math homework right now and I'm sneaking to write y'all a chapter. Okay, o guess what? Remember that sort of stalker****I was telling y'all about. Well, today he stole my binder and I have quotes on my binder and he said he wrote something so during lunch I asked my friend Maddy what it said and guess what it said, "I like you." And then about an hour before in science he said he had like a whole bunch of diseases like ADHD, that mental illness I can never say or spell, depression, dyslexia and all the other things. And me being the stupid caring girl sort of believed him. But then I kinda don't****because he kept reminding me and I was like okay I get it. So today's QOTD is what do y'all think about what he told me?**

**Keep sending more one shot things and enjoy.**

**(Song of the Day: All About That Bass)**

Clary's lips parted into two plump peach colored sections. The phone was placed gently against her ear and all she could do was breath.

"Clary? Please." He tried again. "I need you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sebastian." She said regarding him rather coldly. She felt Jon shift and she quieted her breathing. ***Thought it was going to be Jace huh***

"I need the money. I need _you. _Clary, I don't think I can take it anymore." He whispered huskily. His voice sounded the same to Clary after the many years he had left.

She felt her own phone vibrate against her breast and breathed a long sigh. "Wait a minute. I have to take another call."

She opened her old flip phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered. She uncurled her body and weaved her legs with Jon's.

"Clary." The voice breathed on the other side. "I need you."

_You too? _She thought.

She remembered the moment in her life, when she was a child that she always wanted boys to fight over her. But she never pictured a drug abuser and a nerd.

"Jace." She breathed back.

"Who's Jace?"Sebastian growled.

She didn't answer and instead turned back to Jace. "What did you say?"

"I.." she could hear the blush through the phone. "I need you. To you know pretend to be my girlfriend. I apologize for everything. You don't have to I mean, if you don't want to."

"It's okay." She said with sincerity.

"Thanks, so tomorrow?" he asked with a long sigh.

"Yeah, totally."

She hanged up the phone and turned to the other phone. She disentangled her fingers together just like her mother taught her when she was supposed to lie.

She put the phone back to her ear and grinned. "Meet me at Taki's Sebastian. I know where you'll get the money."

**Dun Dunn Dunnn. Didn't expect that huh? PS: I know y'all get like excited but I would appreciate if you didn't fill my reviews with Can you make the chapters longer? There is nothing actually bad with this but I feel like I have to do it but I never end up doing it and it makes me feel bad. (Girl Unavailable will probably be updated tomorrow.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like y'all are giving up on me with this story since I barely update. Sorry guys. I am so busy and always end up tried after school. I'm getting another one of Cassandra Claire's books (probably at least) The Iron Trial. **

**Singer of the day: SAM TO THE FREAKIN SMITH!**

It was like as if Clary's heart had been dripped in the finest bitterness in the world. It colored her heart with a small pain and made her face a permanent blank.

She dressed for school and greeted the woman who took care of her for her when she was at her soul prison. This time she didn't stop to look at her passed out father, who since the day before, had not awoken for any reasons.

"Good morning Clary," Hilda, the growing woman who occupied the wooden chair, greeted the blank Clary. Her Texas accent was sleepy this morning and her blonde hair was tight around her skull.

"Good morning." She mumbled weakly. She didn't head towards her usual bowl of cereal but instead grabbed her book bag. "I'm going to leave early. Is that okay?"

"Of course missy, you just go do whateva you need to do sugar."

() () () (0

Clary leaned in against the brick wall covered with webbing weaves that glittered in the pale morning light. She kept her eyes on the cars that slimmed into the parking lot and parked in a teacher's space.

***I just realized I probably never mentioned Simon in this. And if I did, well oops!***

"Clary!" a voice broke from behind her. She turned slightly and caught the reflection of a pair of glasses-AKA her best friend Simon.

"Hey Simon," she greeted, the blank face not leaving once.

"Who you waiting for?" he asked popping out a flask. He grinned mischievously at me and sipped quietly on the substance the flask contained. "Want some? It's herbal"

Clary shook her head. She was in no mood for Simon's my-body-is-a-temple ways. She fixed her backpack from her aching shoulders and glanced around one more time. She caught the gleam of the car the guy she was waiting for drove and headed forward ignoring her best friend who acted like a hippie.

"Jace!" she cried trying to get his full attention. Her voice was cascaded with dark cracks that made her sound as sick as she felt.

"Hey Clary," he greeted. He was back to his usual self and his glasses were replaced with glittering new ones that were not broken with the large amount of anger he carried within him.

He brought her in to give her a small hug with the hand that was not holding the thick binder and she froze. She remembered the game plan and hugged him back with melting heat of fake love.

"I missed you." He said loudly. He glanced around to spot anyone who would notice the two and comment on their relationship.

"Me too!" she said faking great excitement. "But hey, I got a question; meet me at Taki's later yeah?"

He glanced at her with a look of surprise and his caramel gold eyes shimmered with an equation. To him, this was like an algebra problem he had to solve.

"Yeah," he agreed after glancing at her face for any wrinkles of why she was setting it up. He smiled at her gently and looked around. Before she could do any punching, he bent over and swiped her into a kiss. "I'll see you later _love _okay?"

"Yeah," she muttered quietly. "I will probably be the last thing you see."

**I was going to stop there but I love y'all so. **

He picked up the phone and felt himself shiver with lust when he heard her voice through the speaker. "I got him right where you want him." She declared with a gruff tone in her bitter voice.

"Relax sweetheart," he said trying to soothe her down a midget bit. "He's going to be fine babe."

He heard a small whine in the background and recognized it as Clary's insane brother. He paused and dropped the sprinkles of ashes on the ash tray.

"You better Sebastian. You promised."

**Again, was going to end it there but I wanted y'all to know the conversation they had plus what's going to happen. **

Clary shuffled in the greasy seats of Taki's Diner.

The air smelt of French fries and hamburgers. She glanced at her clock and pushed back her red curls. She noticed a man dressed in black staring her way with icy grey eyes. They glared at her table over the thin menu. He lifted it away and gave her a wink and a crude grin.

Jace soon arrived and smiled at her. He waved at a couple of girls who squealed when they saw his tight muscles bulge out of his plaid button down shirt. She didn't even know he had that much muscle in his skinny frame.

"Hey Clary," he greeted squeaking into the red old booth that had cracks just like her heart. She picked at the foam that sprang out of one of the cracks and over thought her plan.

He promised half of the money they got from him. He promised.

"Hey Jace," she said absently.

The waitress soon came and he ordered them both a black coffee.

Once the steam had been overseen through the other booths and the black liquid lay in front of teary eyes. She tried dusting them off because she knew she never cried. She had watched Sebastian take so many people so why did it hurt so badly now?

"Oh!" she said suddenly. She glanced over to the icy grey eyed man and he nodded in agreement. He was watching. Waiting for her to give the signal to take Jace away. "I'm so stupid! I forgot my phone in the car!" she had no car. "Can we go get it?"

"Sure," Jace beamed helping her up from the booth and leading her out the door like a kind gentlemen. When he couldn't find a car he turned to Clary with a puzzled look strained on his beautiful features.

"Um Clary?" he said confused. "I see no c-"

Suddenly, as if a needle pricked the back of his locks, his head sagged to the floor with a great amount of pain. He felt blood trickle down the wound and stain his hair that lay in front of him like a gentle halo.

He heard boots crashing the pavement and he moved his eyes enough to see Clary crouching beside his hurt body.

Her green eyes turned wicked with fire and gleamed in the inking dark. She gave a gentle smirk and a hand wave to the person who stood next to him.

They pulled him up and made him face her skinny figure. A man stood beside her with his hands wrapped around her tiny waist.

"We got him baby." The man said. He grinned with humor and stuck a cigarette into his mouth. "Any last words you would like to say to the gentleman?"

Clary nodded and walked him way. He thrashed and pulled against the men that held him back. At the moment, he didn't care if god would curse him for hitting a beautiful girl like Clary.

"Why Clary?" he cried angrily. His wound stung with raw pain.

"Jace," she whispered, her face was pressed up near his. "Stop struggling. _Just go with it._" She paused a second time but was still fairly close to him. "Boys, knock him out."

And then, Jace Lightwood was out.

**1,268 words guys!**


	11. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**Hey my beautiful people! I know, this is an author note and y'all are probably all gonna kill me. I'm sorry. I've just been so busy trying to keep my grades up and my schedule has been so crazy. Right now, my math class is major priority because I'm gonna be kicked out if I don't have more than an 80%. I will try to update on the weekends. Although, do not wait for an update next week. I'm getting my braces on and I will probably be so wasted. So now that I have all of that out of the way, I have a question. What do you think of the chapters of this story so far? I know a lot of people were so confused about it so do you think I should just rewrite everything from the point where Clary becomes bad? Or should I just keep it like that. Review what you think okay. Please I'm so confused on what I want to do with this story. **

**Love, Your Author Jazz**


	12. Chapter 11

**I didn't like the whole bases stupid thing about her being bad for like two chapters so I'm making it a dream. This might get confusing. Just bare with me. **

Jace woke up with a straight start. What had happened?

"Jace? Jace? Are you okay baby?" his mother's voice infested his dream like curling smoke. His eyes peeled open and he unwrapped himself from his bed.

"Wh-What Happened?" he muttered dazed. He touched the back of his head and felt no sticky goo leaking from his head.

"Oh honey, you fell asleep with the phone on your face." His mother cooed. "I guess you tried to call that pretty girl of yours to apologize for what happened at dinner."

It was all a dream? He thought. It was a pretty crazy, realistic dream.

The feel of the needle still pricked his skin and numbed him down.

"I put the phone away. It's charging against the wall. Now after you call her put on your pajamas and it's off to bed Jace." His mother continued. Her usual way of treating him like a baby made the vile taste of vomit crawl up his throat.

"Yeah, of course mom. I love you."

His mother said goodnight and shut the door leaving him with complete darkness. He sat in the inky silence for a while and then picked his body up until he was facing the wall and his phone. Clary's number was still lurking around and he pressed it quietly.

"Hello." Her voice clipped shortly. As she spoke, the same vile feeling rose in his chest.

"Clary." He breathed. He remembered the conversation they had had in his dream.

"What is it Jace?" she sneered.

"I…" an apology was about to escape his lips but instead came out as: "I had the freakiest dream."

"And..?" she said broadly.

"You had, like, this crazy ex and you tried to kidnap me. Crazy right?" he said trying to make his voice light and soft.

Her gasp was barely audible. "What was his name?"

"Sebastian."

"Listen to me Jace. You forget that name. You heard me?" she whispered anxiously. For the smallest second, he thought she sounded just like her ill brother.

"C-"

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay I guess."

"Okay." And her shaky voice shut off.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The morning came early for Clary. Jon rushed into the restroom with heavy vomits- caused by his medicine- and she lay in bed listening to his gags.

After he had finished, he fell back into a deep, mumbling slumber and left Clary to shower all the thoughts and pain away.

_"__What was his name?" _

_"__Sebastian." _

She scrubbed harder and blew away the steam that curled around her body with a blank expression. The rusty like soap burned her skin into raw skin.

The same blank expression was painted on her face when she got to school.

"Clary." Jace said stopping her as she traveled to class. He was wearing his usual attire and his glasses no longer had the slight bent.

"Yes Jace?"

He pushed her into a room that smelt like chemicals.

"As much as I appreciate this romantic gesture-"

He stopped her. "Okay, who's Sebastian and why are you so scared of him?"

***Might be deleted***


End file.
